


2013/06/15 Word of the Day: Palinode

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [47]
Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His muse</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/15 Word of the Day: Palinode

**Author's Note:**

> **Palinode**   
>  [a poem in which the poet retracts something said in an earlier poem](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/15.html)

Manny puts everything -- his sweat, his tears, his soul -- into his poetry. Whatever he's feeling today makes it into his latest work.

So it's quite awkward when, as a teenager, his feelings change day to day, week to week.

This happened with his first muse: his mother. 

His protector, his rock, has now become an anchor pulling him down.

He misses those days but as a person and a poet, he must grow.


End file.
